Muito mais que uma princesa
by Bia997
Summary: Ginny é a filha bastarda de um príncipe, tendo passado sua vida inteira entrando e saindo de conventos, tudo o que ela quer é fugir. Porém, seu pai tem planos diferentes para ela. Caberá, então, ao famoso diplomata Draco Malfoy arranjar um marido para a implacável Ginny Weasley. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso Importante:**

Bem, essa é a minha primeira fanfic, e eu gostaria de deixar claro que a história que vocês vão ler não é de minha autoria, e sim de uma autora maravilhosa chamada Laura Lee Guhrke. O nome do livro é "Muito mais que uma princesa", eu já li esse livro umas doze vezes e toda vez imagino a Ginny e o Draco nele, e é provavelmente uma das melhores histórias que eu já li, por isso gostaria de compartilhar com todos nesse site. Bem, quem já tiver lido o livro sabe o quão maravilhoso ele é e com certeza vai querer ler ou relê, como preferirem, a fanfic, e quem não leu, bem, espero que se divirtam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo **

Ginny sempre tinha sido uma ótima mentirosa. Se isso era bom ou ruim, dependia do ponto de vista de cada pessoa. Ela achava ótimo enfrentar um guarda palaciano à meia-noite, com cigarro e dinheiro no bolso e planos de dar uma escapada ma cabeça. Nessa noite, era exatamente isso que tentava fazer.

- Eu não conseguia dormir e queria algo para ler - disse ela, mostrando ao guarda do palácio o livro que tinha na mão.

Ginny aprendera havia muito tempo, quando estava nas escolas para moças de bom trato da França, que um livro sempre era uma explicação conveniente para suas perambulações noturnas. E o pai dela, o príncipe Arthur de Bolgheri, tinha uma das maiores bibliotecas de toda a Europa.

- Estava voltando para os meus aposentos.

- Os seus aposentos ficam daquele lado - explicou o guarda, apontando na direção oposta àquela para qual ela se dirigia.

Ela deu uma olhada para trás, por cima do ombro, e voltou a olhar inocentemente para o guarda.

- É mesmo? - perguntou fingindo espanto. - Eu poderia jurar que ficavam do outro lado. - Fez um gesto abrangendo o longo corredor em que eles estavam, um corredor de mármore de Siena com adornos folheados a ouro, espelhos resplandescentes e dezenas de saídas. - É fácil se perder aqui, eu sempre me confundo. Tantos corredores... - explicou, baixando o tom de voz, o próprio retrato do desamparo, e então sorriu. Ela tinha um sorriso de derreter um homem de pedra; sabia disso e usava esse recurso sempre que necessário.

O guarda, que não era feito de pedra, amoleceu imediatamente.

- Muito compreensível - disse ele, correspondendo ao sorriso dela. - Mas a senhora sabe que temos ordens de Sua Alteza, o príncipe Arthur, de que não pode perambular pelo palácio à noite.

O pai de Ginny lhe era um estranho, e Piazza di Bolgheri era uma prisão, mas ela não tinha a menor intenção de permanecer esquecida, trancada em algum canto remoto do palácio. Era uma mulher adulta e faria o que bem entendesse. Não manifestou esses sentimentos em voz alta, porém.

- Eu não tive intenção de perambular - disse ela, toda mansa e contrita. - Como eu disse, não conseguir dormir.

- Eu escolto de boa vontade a senhora de volta aos seus aposentos.

Não era feito de pedra, mas também não era tolo. Com um suspiro de resignação, Ginny permitiu que ele a levasse de volta à sua suíte, consciente de que isso não passava de um adiantamento temporário dos seus planos. Aquela era a última noite de carnaval em Bolgheri - e, com ou sem guardas, ela não ia perder as festividades.

De volta ao quarto, viu que sua criada ainda não tinha voltado. A mágica do carnaval atraía a todos, e ela tinha dispensando Susan Bones, para que a menina pudesse aproveitar. Ginny passou pelos cômodos escuros, dirigindo-se até as portas que levavam ao terraço. Esperou o guarda que estava de patrulha passar e fazer meia-volta na extremidade do palácio, e então saiu sorrateiramente e pegou um caminho diferente para o destino pretendido.

A luz da lua e os fogos de artificio iluminavam o céu. Os sons da música e a folia atraíam, e as comemorações durariam apenas mais algumas horas.

Ela vivia no palácio do pai havia alguns meses, mas havia aprendido a se movimentar pela propriedade em menos de uma semana. Já tinha determinado quais eram os pontos mais fáceis por onde escapar, e dirigiu-se diretamente para um deles.

O barulho da folia aumentava à medida que ela se aproximava dos limites do terreno do palácio, mas ela mal tinha puxado a escada de jardineiro que havia escondido debaixo dos arbustos naquele dia, apoiando-a contra o muro de pedra do pomar do palácio, quando sua noite de aventura foi interrompida mais uma vez.

- Luna? - Ela olhou para sua meia-irmã. - O que você está fazendo aqui fora?

- Eu estava olhando pela minha janela - respondeu Luna, sem fôlego. - Vi você cruzar o jardim à luz da lua e corri para baixo atrás de você. - Mais jovem do que a irmã, Luna voltou a olhar Ginny. - Você está fugindo?

- Volte para cama,

- Não fuja! - implorou a garota de dezessete anos, apertando o braço de Ginny. - As coisas estão tão divertidas desde que você chegou! Oh, Ginny, eu não aguentaria se você fosse embora.

- Não seja boba - disse ela, soltando o braço com um puxão. - Eu não vou fugir. Na verdade, vou sim, mas só quando conseguir dinheiro suficiente. Hoje, só vou sair para o carnaval.

- Sozinha?

Com um risinho irônico, Ginny abriu os braços, em um gesto amplo. - Você vê mais alguém comigo?

- Papai ficaria furioso se descobrisse.

Ginny olhou firme para Luna.

- Ele não vai descobrir, a não ser que você conte a ele.

- Eu não vou contar, prometo. - Luna examinou novamente a escada e voltou a olhar para Ginny. - Você está sempre fazendo isso, não é?

Fugir de mansinho não fazia parte dos hábitos de Luna, mas Ginny sabia tudo sobre isso muito antes de ter conhecido a meia-irmã.

Luna era uma boa menina, a filha legítima, a princesa de verdade. Ginny era a tempestuosa filha bastarda do príncipe Arthur - um segredo vergonhoso. Não tinha nada de princesa, e ninguém realmente esperava que agisse direito. Não trocaria de lugar com Luna por nada.

- Volte para a cama - ordenou, virando-se para o muro. - Pelo amor de Deus, você está de roupão!

- Você também.

Antes de Ginny responder, a mão de Luna se fechou novamente ao redor do seu braço.

- Me leve com você.

- O que?! - Ginny parou e sacudiu a cabeça. - Oh, não. Arthur me mataria. Eu fugir e me meter em encrenca não é nada. Já fiz isso antes, e eles não esperam nada de bom de mim. Mas com você é diferente. Você não pode vir.

- Por favor. Ronald pode sair e fazer o que quer, mas eu tenho que assistir ao carnaval da sacada. Quero me fantasiar e sair pelas ruas como todo mundo.

- Não, não quer. Você ficaria chocada. É de mau gosto e barulhento. Você detestaria. Você ficaria horrorizada.

- Não ficaria! Por favor, me leve com você!

Luna ficou olhando fixamente para ela à luz da lua. Parecia um cãozinho adorável a quem o passeio fora cruelmente negado.

- Eles nunca me deixam ir a lugar algum - sussurrou ela, com um tom tão desamparado que o coração de Ginny se apertou de afeição e piedade.

Pobre menina. Seu irmão mais velho, Ronald, sempre tivera toda a liberdade que o filho de um príncipe poderia ter, mas Luna fora destinada a uma vida de prisão real do berço ao túmulo, protegida e mimada. Dentro de alguns anos, ela seria dada em casamento no interesse de uma aliança politica, sem nunca conhecer a riqueza da vida fora dos portões do palácio e das carruagens douradas.

- Vamos então - disse Ginny num impulso. - Mas fique grudada em mim. - acrescentou, fazendo um gesto para que a irmã subisse a escada à sua frente. - A última coisa que eu preciso é que você se perca.

- Vou ficar grudada em você como se fosse sua sombra - prometeu Luna, parando no alto com um perna de cada lado do muro. - Como é que eu desço?

- Fique aí sentada um minuto.

Ginny levantou a escada, apoiando-a contra o muro meio metro adiante, e subiu, segurando as sais acima dos joelhos, como Luna tinha feito. Puxou então a escada para cima do muro e a abaixou do outro lado. Depois de descer para ruela que ficava embaixo, ela acenou para que Luna s seguisse i tirou o seu roupão de veludo, revelando as roupas de camponesa que usava por baixo.

- A primeira coisa que temos que fazer é conseguir uma fantasia para você - disse ela enquanto desmanchava a longa trança, deixando o cabelo ruivo lhe cair nas costas. - E uma máscara - acrescentou, puxando uma máscara de cetim negro do bolso e pondo-a sobre os olhos. Ela amarrou os cordões atrás da cabeça, pôs um lenço verde musgo sobre o cabelo e saiu pela ruela. - Espere aqui.

Com uma parte do dinheiro que vinha juntando, Ginny conseguir para Luna uma fantasia e uma máscara semelhante à que usava em um dos muitos ambulantes que forneciam esse material para aqueles que não tinham se preparado com antecedência para o carnaval. Cumprindo a palavra, Luna ficou bem perto de Ginny quando elas saíram sorrateiramente da ruela e começaram a andar pelas ruas tortuosas e barulhentas de Bolgheri.

O carnaval era sempre um espetáculo impressionante. As sacadas e janelas estavam enfeitadas com faixas coloridas de pano, as carruagens e carroças estavam cheias de arlequins, dominós e bobos da corte, turbas barulhentas perambulavam pelas ruas e música, fogos de artificio e confete enchiam o ar.

Ginny e Luna passaram algumas horas assistindo aos espetáculos apresentados por mímicos, acrobatas, menestréis e ilusionistas. Ambulantes tentaram atraí-las para jogos de azar, mas Ginny recusou, sorrindo. Não era tola de arriscar as suas poucas e preciosas moedas em jogos nos quais não poderia ganhar.

Luna não dizia nada. De olhos arregalados, olhava maravilhada o movimento incessante, as fantasias, as máscaras, e o sorriso de deleite no seu rosto dizia tudo. A alegria dela estar livre, ainda que apenas por uma noite, era óbvia e sincera, e Ginny estava muito contente de tê-la trazido consigo. Quando Luna voltasse para a prisão no palácio, a lembrança daquela noite sempre a faria sorrir.

Elas pararam para assistir a um espetáculo teatral de _commedia dell'arte_ no centro de uma praça, e Ginny notou uma carretada puxada por bois que parou ao lado delas. Atrás havoa dois jovens vestidos como camponeses napolitanos. O carroceiro brecou a carreta e os dois acenaram para elas, tentando lhes chamas a atenção.

- Veja, Luna, temos um par de admiradores.

A garota seguiu o olhar da irmã, sorriu timidamente para os homens e desviou o olhar.

- Eles olham diretamente para nós de um jeito muito atrevido.

- Eles são altos e fortes - disse Ginny, em tom de aprovação. -É uma pena que não possamos ver o rosto deles atrás daquelas máscaras para saber se são bonitos.

Ginny sorriu para os homens e lhe soprou um beijo. O mais alto fez um gesto para que ela arrancasse a máscara e o lenço. Ainda sorrindo, ela fez que não com a cabeça e o observou pôr a mão no coração, como se tivesse arrasado. Rindo, ela lhe acenou um adeus e voltou-se para Luna.

- Vamos, quero tomar um café.

Luna seguiu Ginny, que se dirigiu para o meio de uma_ piazza_ cheia de gente, abrindo caminho para os cafés e padarias do outro lado. Com sorte, conseguiram uma mesa em um café ao ar livre e fizeram o pedido. Enquanto esperavam, Ginny tirou do bolso tabaco e papel, e começou a enrolar um cigarro com a facilidade da longa prática.

Luna ficou olhando para ela, estarrecida.

- Você vai fumar?

- Não me olhe com esse rostinho horrorizado - respondeu Ginny, divertindo-se. - Pelo menos não é haxixe. Quer um?

- As mulheres não devem fumar.

Ginny pegou a vela sobre a mesa.

- Exatamente - disse ela. Acendeu o cigarro e se encostou na cadeira, sorrindo do rosto chocado de Luna.

Elas eram o completo oposto - Ginny tinha os olhos amendoados e o cabelo ruivo espesso do pai, já Luna tinha doces olhos azuis e um longo cabelo loiro. Luna era delicada, doce e exageradamente idealista, tudo o que Ginny não era. Talvez por isso que ela tinha gostando tanto da menina nos últimos três meses que vivia ali. Luna participava de todas as funções reais, e Ginny era mantida fora de vista, na extremidade oposta do palácio. Apesar disso, as duas tinham conseguido se encontrar. Sozinhas e isoladas dos outros, tinham-se tornando amigas secretas.

- Eu não queria gostar de você, sabe? Ginny deixou escapar, soprando a fumaça para o alto.

- Não queria?

- Não. Eu vim para cá totalmente disposta a odiar você.

Para sua surpresa, Luna começou a rir.

- Eu também não queria gostar de você - confessou. - Quando nos conhecemos e você me disse que era a bastarda de papai, odiei você. Eu não sabia que ele tinha outra filha além de mim.

Ginny deu uma risadinha de escárnio.

- Isso não é surpresa. Ninguém sabe que sou filha dele.

- Eu falei sério. Estou me divertindo muito desde que você chegou. Ouvir as suas histórias, saber de todas as coisas exorbitantes que você fez, coisas que eu nunca ousaria fazer...

- Ouvir outras pessoas falarem sobre a vida não adianta, Luna - interrompeu Ginny. - A vida é rica, doce e muito curta. As pessoas têm que viver a vida e não observá-la da sacada de um palácio.

Luna franziu a sobrancelhas, com expressão de dúvida, e estendeu a mãe em direção ao cigarro.

- Vamos experimentas isso.

- Se você nunca fumou, não vai gostar - disse Ginny, concordando com o pedido da garota. - Inale apenas um pouquinho - advertiu, mas já era tarde demais.

Com um ataque de tosse, Luna abanou a fumaça com as mãos e devolveu o cigarro o mais rapidamente possível.

- Essa é uma experiência que eu evito de boa vontade - disse ela com um estremecimento. - É horrível.

- Realmente - concordou Ginny

- Por que você fuma, então?

- Porque sou proibida de fumar, eu acho.

- O que mais você já fez que é proibido?

- Quase tudo - admitiu ela, sem saber ao certo se deveria ou não ter orgulho disso.

- A sua mãe não se importa?

- _Mamma_? - Ginny sorriu, lembrando-se das visitas que Molly lhe fazia no internado, pensando no jeito indeciso e animado da mãe, que cativava a todos. A própria Ginny não era imune a esse charme. Ela adorava a mãe. - É difícil saber o que _mamma_ realmente pensa sobre qualquer coisa.

- Me fale mais das coisas que você fez. - uma resposta, ela continuou: - Você já beijou um homem?

- Claro.

Os olhos de Luna se abriram com a curiosidade de toda garota de dezessete anos que não tem nenhuma experiência.

- Como é?

Ginny lhe disse a verdade:

- Maravilhoso. Não sei explicar por quê, mas é.

- Quem você beijou? - perguntou Luna. - Quem era ele?

A mente de Ginny voltou num átimo ao verão de três anos antes, e ficou surpresa ao descobrir que já não doía pensar nisso.

- O nome dele era Harry. Ele era o ferreiro da aldeia próxima à academia de Madame Umbridge. Eu estava totalmente apaixonada por ele.

- Um ferreiro? Como o conheceu?

- Um dia eu estava na aldeia fazendo compras e o vi. Ele estava de pé inclinado sobre a bigorna, martelando. Estava sem camisa, e o suor escorria pelo seu peito. Eu simplesmente parei e fiquei olhando para ele. Nunca tinha visto o peito desnudo de um homem antes. Ele levantou os olhos e me pegou olhando. Sorriu pra mim e eu me apaixonei por ele. Harry fazia eu me sentir linda e desejável pela primeira vez na vida. Foi a coisa mais incrível e maravilhosa que já aconteceu comigo.

Suspirando, Luna apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo em uma das mãos.

- O que aconteceu?

- Arthur descobriu, Harry se casou com uma outra pessoa e eu fui mandada para outro convento.

- O quê? - Luna se empertigou na cadeira, indignada. - Eu pensei que você ia me contar alguma história trágica de que ele morrera de amor por você.

- Que ideias românticas você tem, Luna!

- Ele foi um grosseirão malcriado! Se ele a amava e... beijou você, deveria ter casado com você e não com outra garota!

Agora Ginny conseguiu ver o caso filosoficamente.

- Essas coisas acontecem.

- Mas acho que você não poderia ser casar com um ferreiro, de qualquer forma. Papai nunca teria consentido.

Ginny sabia que ela teria se casado com Harry se ele a tivesse amado o suficiente para desafiar o pai dela. Mas ele tinha preferido pegar o dinheiro com que Arthur o subornara e se casar com a filha de um comerciante, deixando-a de coração partido. E Ginny jurou que aquilo nunca mais iria acontecer.

- Quando eu me casar, será com um homem que me ame tão louca e apaixonadamente que nada mais importe a ele - disse ela a Luna. - De outra forma, o casamento é uma armadilha, e a mulher não passa de uma prisoneira.

Para seu espanto, Luna concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu ainda não me casei e já estou presa em uma armadilha. - Seu rosto bonito assumiu uma expressão infeliz. - Tenho que me casar com um duque austríaco. A mãe dele é inglesa. Tudo foi arranjado pelos embaixadores britânico e austríaco.

- Eu sei. Já ouvi falar disso.

- Eu não o amo. Eu nunca nem mesmo o vi, mas tenho que me casar com ele. Papai insiste nessa união.

- Desafie Arthur.

- Não posso! Está tudo arranjado. Os tratados assinados. O dote foi pago. O Congresso de Viena será preservado, nós teremos paz com a Áustria e Bolgheri terá uma aliança com a Inglaterra. Não há nada que eu possa fazer para deter isso tudo. É o meu dever.

Ginny desejou poder dizer alguma coisa que confortasse a irmã, mas não havia nada confortador no fato de ela ser forçada a se casar com um homem que não amava. Ela mudou de assunto.

- Pelo menos quando você percebe que está presa em uma armadilha, não sai fazendo loucuras para deixar Arthur fora de si.

- Não sei não - disse Luna com um sorriso triste. - Estou aqui com você, não estou? Mas acho que é a única vez que eu terei uma chance de fazer alguma loucura na vida. - Ela fez uma pausa, estudando Ginny com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. - Por que você sempre desafia papai fazendo coisas proibidas?

Ginny abriu a boca para responder e então percebeu que não sabia a resposta. Ficou em silêncio, pensando antes de falar.

- Eu gosto de agitação, de excitação, e há uma certa excitação em desrespeitar as regras - disse ela depois de um momento. - Além disso, adoro um desafio. O fato de me proibirem de fazer alguma coisa me dá uma enorme vontade de fazer exatamente aquilo.

- E quando você desrespeita as regras, papai tem que se lembrar que você existe.

Ginny ficou tensa com as palavras da irmã. Para uma garota protegida e ingênua que não sabia muito sobre a vida, Luna percebia muita coisa.

- Isso também - admitiu Ginny, dando uma tragada no cigarro. Soprando a fumaça acrescentou: - Por que ele deveria poder fazer de conta que eu nunca nasci?

- Não deveria não.

Ginny olhou para o outro lado para não ver a compaixão no rosto da irmã. Era irônico, já que quase alguns minutos antes ela é que tinha tido pena da jovem.

- Não tem importância - disse ela em voz frágil. - Eu não ligo.

- Liga sim. Mas, se isso for consolo para você, papai também se esquece que eu existo a maior parte do tempo. Ronald pode fazer o que bem entende, mas eu não posso ir a lugar nenhum, nem fazer nada. Papai não me deixa nem mesmo ir a um baile antes de completar dezoito anos. Antes de você chegar, houve ocasiões que eu pensei que ia enlouquecer.

- Só estou aqui porque Arthur não sabia o que mais fazer comigo. O plano dele era que os guardas do palácio me mantivessem sobre controle. - Ela fez uma pausa e lançou um olhar significativo ao redor, e então sorriu maliciosa para Luna. - Você acha que está funcionando?

Luna retribuiu o sorriso.

- Temo que não.

- Recuso-me a ser controlada como uma marionete. - Virando-se na cadeira, ela jogou a ponta do cigarro nas pedras do pavimento. Enquanto esmagava a bituca com o salto do sapato, Ginny avistou a carreta de bois que elas tinham visto antes. Ela circundavaa a multidão. - Não vire a cabeça - ordenou ela -, estou vendo aqueles dois homens novamente. Acho que estão nos procurando.

- Por que estariam? Eles nem nos conhecem...

- O que importa isso? Os homens sempre querem mulheres, especialmente aquelas que sorriem, riem e flertam com eles.

Ela observou o mais alto se voltar para a direção delas. Ao vê-la, ele lhe jogou um beijo, retribuindo o que ele lhe soprara antes. Ela riu, percebendo e gostando daquele tipo de atenção masculina.

- Eles nos viram - disse ela a Luna, enquanto o seu admirador se virava para o companheiro e apontava na direção delas. Estão vindo para cá.

- Oh! - Os olhos de Luna se abriram, traindo sua animação. - E se eles quiserem conversar conosco?

- Talvez nós deixemos que conversem. - Ginny se recostou na cadeira com ar descuidado. - Ou talvez - acrescentou ela com um dar de ombros - não.

A carreta parou ao lado do café em que elas estavam e um buquê voou pelo ar, pousando no colo de Ginny. Ela abaixou os olhos para as violetas e em seguida deu uma olhada no homem. Depois de um momento, pegou o buquê e sorriu para o seu admirador.

- O que significam as flores? - perguntou Luna, olhando de relance para a carreta e novamente para Ginny.

- Ele quer me conhecer. - Com o buquê na mão, ela empurrou a cadeira para trás e se levantou. - Vamos.

Sem olhar para os homens, Ginny se virou e começou a andar na diração oposta. Luna correu para alcançá-la.

- Não entendo. Você não quer conhecê-lo?

- Ainda não decidi.

- E se eles nos perderem no meio da multidão.

- Então eu não vou conhecê-lo, não é mesmo?

- Ele vai achar que você não gostou dele e vai desistir.

- Ele não vai fazer isso, pode ter certeza.

Como que parar provar as palavras dela, as vozes provocantes dos dois homens as chamaram, vindo de trás e não muito distante, indicando que tinham deixado a carreta e as estavam seguindo a pé. Dentro de momentos, passaram correndo por Ginny e Luna e se viraram, bloqueando o caminho delas. Sem fôlego e rindo, o admirador de Ginny caiu sobre um joelho diante dela.

- Doce camponesa - disse ele -, imploro à senhora e à sua companheira que nos deixam acompanhá-las.

- Se deixarmos, os senhores têm que primeiro tirar a máscara. Não podemos permitir que os homens que nos acompanham mantenham o rosto escondido de nós - respondeu ela.

Ele se levantou.

- Se nós mostrarmos o rosto, a senhoras farão o mesmo? Essas máscaras só podem esconder grandes beldades.

Ela pensou por um momento e então concordou com um aceno de cabeça;

- Mas todos tiram as máscaras ao mesmo tempo.

- Concordamos.

Rindo, Ginny puxou o lenço e a máscara, e sacudiu as longas medeixar encaracoladas. Ela olhou para o rosto sem máscara de um de seus admiradores e deu com os dois homens olhando, assustados, para ela e Luna, totalmente pasmados. De repente, percebeu quem eram, e seu riso desapareceu.

- Deus do céu! - sussurrou ela, sentindo mal de repente. Estava diante de dois guardas do palácio.

N/A: Bom gente, primeiramente gostaria de me desculpar por qualquer erro, eu não tenho uma beta, e com a pressa para postar logo, não revisei direito.

Bem, a segunda coisa é: E ai? Gostaram? :3 O começo é um pouco devagar, mas hey, ainda é o prólogo. As coisas ficam bem melhores já no próximo capítulo, tenho certeza que vocês vão amar o Draco dessa fanfic, porque eu já amo ~vulgo quero ele na minha cama~. Mas enfim, se tudo der certo, eu publico próximo capitulo próxima semana, dependendo do movimento por aqui husahusua, pode demorar mais ou menos, espero que vocês tenham gostado de montão e se gostarem deixem uma review, pode ser um simples "Gostei".

Pois é isso meu povo, um beijo pra ocês :*


End file.
